The Stories in the Storm
by Tori9226
Summary: A storm cuts power at the B&B household, and when the little group heads downstairs to wait out the storm, interesting conversations ensue. (Pardon the horrible summary, I'm not good w/ summaries) Oneshot. Hope you enjoy :)


**A little oneshot that popped into my head during class. Hope you enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. That's all HH. **

**-B&B-**

A crack of thunder jolted Booth from his sleep. Groaning, he rolled over to find Brennan already awake reading something on her iPad.

"You too?" he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

Booth heard the soft click of the iPad as she turned it off and placed it on the bedside table. Booth opened his arms for her to curl up beside him. Brennan adjusted the covers and scooted down to rest her head on his chest. Another boom of thunder echoed around them.

"Christine is sleeping through this?" Booth asked.

"So far yes," Brennan said. "The storm is just now beginning to gain some energy."

"Do we need to head for the basement?" Storms that strong didn't happen often, but Booth never liked taking the risk.

"No I've been observing the radar," Brennan explained. "It won't get that bad. Just a strong storm, not severe."

Soft whimpering began to flow from the baby monitor.

"And she's up," Booth remarked. "What do you say, shall we tag team this one?"

Brennan chuckled and – as the whimpers grew into full on cries – followed Booth down the hall to Christine's room. To their surprise, Sweets was already there lifting the infant from her crib.

"Sweets!" Brennan exclaimed. "I'm sorry, did she wake you?"

"Nah, the storm woke me," he explained. "I was coming back from the bathroom when I heard her."

Christine was calming down now, babbling to herself and clutching a soft pink teddy bear to her chest.

"It's been a while since we've had a storm this bad," Sweets commented. "Do we need to head for the basement?"

Brennan explained about her study of the radar and how they would be fine – but as she was finishing, the power flickered and then went out completely.

"Come on," Booth sighed. "We may as well go downstairs."

Booth took Christine from Sweets and instructed him to grab an emergency flashlight from the top drawer of Christine's dresser. Brennan made her way down the hall to their bedroom to grab another flashlight and some candles. Booth placed Christine on the floor of the living room amongst her toys. Sweets sat on the large chair, while Booth grabbed a few water bottles from the refrigerator and passed one to Sweets.

Brennan joined them a moment later after placing lit candles around the living room. Christine crawled over to Booth's leg and tugged at his pant leg. Booth chuckled and picked her up, cradling her to his chest as a yawn escaped her.

"I can't believe she's already almost one," Sweets marveled.

"Just over one month away," Booth grinned down at the little girl who was quickly falling back asleep.

Brennan pulled a baby blanket from the back of the couch and gently laid it over the toddler. Booth adjusted his arms so Brennan could tuck the edges of the blanket under Christine. Another round of thunder echoed all around them, seeming to nearly shake the house.

"Thank god it's Saturday," Sweets commented. "At least we don't have to be at work tomorrow."

"Technically it's Sunday," Brennan informed him; Sweets just smiled and took a sip of his water.

They were quiet for a moment, just watching Christine drift off to sleep. It was Sweets who finally broke the silence.

"Did you two ever picture yourselves here? Like this?"

Booth looked up at Sweets like he was crazy, but it was Brennan who spoke.

"You know I didn't; for the first few years of our partnership, anyway."

"Sweets why are you getting all shrinky on us now?" Booth demanded. "It's 3AM."

"Not being shrinky, just curious."

"Booth he's already published his book on us, so it's not like we are still his experiment," Brennan pointed out.

"You guys were never an 'experiment'," Sweets defended; Brennan fought the urge to argue with him on that point.

"So why ask now?" Booth questioned.

"It's 3AM, nobody seems like they are going back to sleep any time soon, and I'm just curious," Sweet's said. "You two have been through hell and back. How did you do it?"

Sweets looked genuinely curious, _maybe this is about Daisy_, Booth thought. It had only been a couple of weeks since their split. Booth decided to go easy on him for once, and just go along with it.

"Well…you know I've always wanted to be with her," Booth answered; after a second he added as an afterthought: "You bugged me enough about it."

"And, judging by your book, you think I've always had feelings for him as well," Brennan said. "But, I didn't really realize my feelings until before we all parted ways a few years ago."

Sweets decided not to argue with her – he knew he wouldn't win. Though she had changed a lot since becoming a mother, there were some things that would always remain the same. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the living room for a couple seconds, closely followed by the low rumble of thunder.

"I'll never forget the day you two told us Dr. Brennan was pregnant," Sweets said with a chuckle.

"Why? It was a fairly ordinary day," Brennan recalled.

"Bones, he means he was surprised by our news," Booth informed her.

Brennan's lips formed a silent 'Oh,' and she looked over at her daughter.

"You had to know we would all be somewhat shocked when you told us," said Sweets.

"Not really," Brennan stated. "Angela had been trying to tell me to get into bed with Booth for years, and you had always said you believed we should be together. Cam even said she assumed we would have gotten together upon returning from our year apart – well, almost a full year, anyway."

"Ok valid point," Sweets acknowledged. "But none of us were expecting you two would have a baby."

"Neither were we," Booth laughed.

**-B&B-**

_ "Bones are you absolutely sure you want to tell them now?" Booth asked, for what could have only been the 100__th__ time; they sat in his SUV, parked in the Jeffersonian parking garage._

_ They had just come from the FBI after an interrogation. They had closed yet another case and put one more murderer away for good. The woman had murdered her husband, lit him on fire, and rolled his remains into a river – all over an insurance policy. Thankfully, his remains were found washed up on the bank so Brennan and her team could help catch the woman._

_ "Yes Booth," Brennan sighed. "I am positive. They will soon find out anyway, when I start to show. Now that the case is closed, we should tell them. This way their focus will not have to be divided between our news and a case."_

_ Booth smiled – of course. She was with child, and she's worried about the others losing focus in their work. Typical. _

_ "I know but you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. We still have some time."_

_ "Why are you so nervous Booth? Are you ashamed of having a child with me?"_

_ Booth looked at her as if she had slapped him._

_ "Of course not!" he answered. "Bones, I love you. Us…this is all I've ever wanted, you should know that by now. This baby is the best news I've gotten in a long time."_

_ "Then why are you so nervous?"_

_ "The FBI is not going to take this lightly," he sighed. "I broke a whole bunch of rules that night, and they will not soon let me forget it. I just hope they don't say anything to you because they will get an earful from me if they do."_

_ "Booth I am perfectly capable of handling them myself, no need to worry."_

_ "Um, Bones? You're carrying our child. Yeah, I'm gonna worry."_

_ Bones just rolled her eyes and got out of his SUV, and he quickly followed her._

_ "So other than Angela, does anybody else know?" he asked with a smile._

_ "How did you know Angela knows?" Brennan exclaimed, looking up at Booth._

_ "Oh come on Bones she's your best friend," Booth laughed, stopping at the door to the Jeffersonian. "Even if you hadn't told her she probably would have guessed by now anyway."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

_ "She just had a baby, she would notice the signs or the 'pregnancy glow'."_

_ Brennan rolled her eyes at his comment, and continued through the door and made her way to the lab. The platform was empty, but Brennan could hear voices coming from the overlook above, so she made her way to the stairs. Hodgins sat on the couch, his arm around Angela's shoulders. Cam sat beside Angela, sipping on a cup of tea. Wendell was sitting on one of the plush chairs, Sweets across from him in the matching chair. Brennan was almost surprised to see Sweets there, but she figured Booth had asked him to be there._

_ "Hey guys," Angela smiled as the two walked in – she knew what news was coming. "Did you get a confession?"_

_ "Full confession," Booth said, rolling over two chairs from the large table nearby. "She just wanted the insurance money."_

_ "Women…" Hodgins muttered, earning a light punch to the side from Angela and a glare from Cam. _

_ Brennan scooted her chair between Cam and Wendell, Booth beside her. _

_ "Is there anything left to be done here?" Brennan asked._

_ "Nope," Cam replied. "The body is ready to be buried; I'm releasing it to the man's parents tomorrow."_

_ Brennan looked across Booth to Wendell to double check that he had properly cleaned the Bone Room, which he assured her he had. They all fell into comfortable conversation about the final details of the case for a few moments before landing in silence._

_ "So I have some news," Brennan began; to her right she saw Angela smile behind a cup of tea. _

_ "What's up Dr. B?" Wendell asked, looking from Angela to Brennan – he hadn't missed her smile._

_ "I'm pregnant."_

_ Cam nearly choked on her tea, Hodgins was looking at her wide eyed, and Sweets' jaw nearly hit the floor. Wendell was looking from Brennan to Booth, a grin forming on his face, and Angela couldn't contain her smile. Booth chuckled to himself; typical Brennan - straight to the point. Hodgins was the first to speak up:_

_ "Booth, why aren't you more sup-" he froze mid-sentence when it finally clicked. _

_ "You two finally-?" Cam started to finish for him, but she too was at a loss for words._

_ In answer, Booth slid his arms around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her chair against his. Brennan relaxed into his arm._

_ "W-when?" Sweets stammered. _

_ "The night Vincent was shot," Angela said causally._

_ "You knew?" Hodgins tuned to his wife. "And you didn't tell me?"_

_ "Hey she never told Booth when she found out I was pregnant," she commented. "Fair is fair."_

_ Hodgins just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the expecting parents._

_ "How did this happen?" he asked with a sly smirk._

_ "Don't push it Hodgins," Booth warned._

_ Sweets had finally recovered from the initial shock, and now relaxed in his chair with a grin plastered across his face._

_ "Uh, Sweets? What's with the creepy grin?" Wendell asked._

_ "He's internally gloating because he was correct about us," Booth sighed._

_ "Ignore him," Cam laughed. "I can't believe this finally happened! I'm so happy for you guys!" _

_ Cam got up to hug her friends, and was quickly followed by everybody else. After several congrats and more questions on what had happened, Wendell spoke up:_

_ "What are you going to tell the FBI?"_

_ "Working on that one," Booth explained, and then he gestured at Sweets. "We were hoping the good doctor here could inform them we are still more than capable of working together."_

_ "I'll see what I can do," Sweets said, his grin still in place. "Especially since you admitted I was right."_

_ "Psychology is still primarily guess work," Brennan stated. "This doesn't prove much."_

_ The group laughed, and continued to talk for a while longer before Cam suggested heading to the Founding Fathers to celebrate._

**-B&B-**

"I'm still surprised the FBI actually let us keep working together," Booth admitted.

"What can I say," Sweets said confidently. "I'm like a jedi when I work my shrinky skills."

Brennan rolled her eyes at his comment, but didn't say anything. Outside, the storm had not lost any strength, and another flash lit up the living room, closely followed by a boom so loud Christine stirred in her father's arms, but stayed asleep.

"You know," Sweets started. "You never told us how you took the news Booth."

"Didn't seem important at the time," Booth explained, gently passing Christine to Brennan. "All that mattered was making sure Bones and Christine were healthy."

Brennan wrapped the blanket a little more tightly around her daughter, and Booth slid a little closer to drape his arms across her shoulders.

"So?" Sweets inquired.

"What?" Brennan looked up from Christine.

"How did Booth take the news?"

Booth looked from Christine to Brennan and smiled.

**-B&B-**

_Booth stared down at the woman in front of him, still not sure he had heard her properly._

_ "You're the father," she breathed._

_ Yep, he had heard right. Suddenly, an image formed in his mind: he and Brennan sitting on his couch, a baby in his arms. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face._

_ "Really?"_

_ "You're not mad?"_

_ "God no!" Booth exclaimed, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Why in the hell would I be mad at you?"_

_ "Because of your religious beliefs," Brennan pulled back just enough to see his face, but Booth didn't remove his arms from around her waist. "Your religion-"_

_ Booth brought his lips down to hers in a soft kiss, effectively ending her argument. Brennan found herself weaving her arms up and around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as possible. It was irrational, but she felt like she needed to be as close to him as possible in this moment. Booth finally pulled away after a few more seconds, suddenly remembering they were standing on a public street corner._

_ "Bones," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, you should know that by now. This baby…this is the best thing that could have happened."_

_ He rested his hand on her stomach, making Brennan laugh._

_ "Booth you won't be able to feel anything until the second trimester, even I can't feel anything yet."_

_ "I know Bones," he chuckled. "But it's just amazing to think there is a baby growing inside you – our baby."_

_ "Booth," Brennan breathed his name. "I love you too."_

_ Booth, smile still glued in place, pulled her in for another kiss._

_ "Come on Bones," he beamed. "Let's get back to my apartment – you don't need to be out in the cold in your condition."_

_ "Booth it's not even that cold," Brennan sighed. _

_ "Eh it's cold enough," he remarked, sliding his arm around her shoulders and guiding her along the street. "Come on."_

**-B&B-**

"You thought he was going to be mad at you?" Sweets asked. "Why?"

"His religion doesn't allow for pre-marital sex and –"

"Bones," Booth cut her off. "It's not that they don't allow it. It's just not really….well….I don't know how to put it."

Sweets moved to the kitchen to toss his water bottle while the pair argued quietly. As he was returning to the living room, he glanced out the window to find the rain dying down.

"Hey guys," he interrupted their little disagreement. "Looks like the rain is dying back down."

"Finally," Booth grumbled, looking up at the clock. "It's nearly 4AM."

Brennan excused herself to go put Christine back in her crib, while Booth gathered disposed of their drinks. Sweets said his goodnight, and made his way back to Parker's room. Booth blew out the candles around the living room, and the remaining flashlight to find his way back to Christine's bedroom, where Bones sat in the rocker still holding Christine.

"She woke back up?" he whispered.

Brennan nodded, softly rocking the little girl. Booth placed the flashlight upright on the dresser, so a dim light illuminated the room. Softly he stepped over to the chair and kneeled on the floor beside Brennan. Carefully, he leaned in to place a kiss on the top of Christine's head, then one on Brennan's cheek.

"Almost one year old," he remarked quietly. "I can't believe it. What are we gonna do for her birthday?"

"I'm not sure yet," Brennan whispered. "We'll think of something."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just watching Christine sleep. When they were positive she was completely out, the moved her to the crib. Brennan put the flashlight she had used back in the dresser, while Booth collected his and led the way back to their room. Soon enough, they were lying in bed, the sound of a light rain hitting the window lulling them to sleep.


End file.
